vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elder (The Weakness of Beatrice)
Summary The Elder was the leader of the Iberian Orc tribe and, prior to his death, the teacher and friend of the Sage. Around 5 meters tall, the Elder was the strongest member of his tribe, to the point not even the Sage had ever won a spar with him. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Elder (real name unknown) Origin: The Weakness of Beatrice Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Nonhuman, Iberian Orc Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, superhuman senses, can sense faint electric currents, expert martial artist and improvised weapons user, limited Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation; Afterimage Creation, can run on water for short amounts of time, Pseudo-Flight, resistance to toxins, Berserk Mode Attack Potency: City level (Stronger than Boo Boo and the Sage) Speed: At least Subsonic (Can fight the Sage while holding back, when serious he can move fast enough that level cappers and even the Sage cannot see him move besides watching a few afterimages) with Supersonic+ reactions (Defends himself from the Sage's supersonic projectiles at close range by launching his own supersonic projectiles, defended himself from two Mach 5+ tank shells in Abyss' simulation) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Stronger than Boo Boo) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Stronger than Boo Boo and the Sage, stronger than regular Red Iberian Orcs who are only knocked out by an attack stated to be capable of decapitating the Thousand Dragon) Stamina: Very High, has more stamina than the Sage, though like Boo Boo he can overexert his strength in less time which would force him to seek food to recover his energy Range: Standard melee range, a bit further with air pressure Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Though Iberian Orcs display average intelligence most of the time, they have incredibly powerful brains on the level of supercomputers, which they use in their daily life and during fights to better control their tremendous physical strength. Iberian Orcs quickly adapt to new enemies, they see through techniques and tricks by seeing them used once, learn new combat techniques just by seeing them and can generally predict an opponent's moves once they have enough time to learn their patterns. During Abyss' simulation, the Red Iberian Orcs toppled down most world governments in 24 hours, even neutralizing ballistic weapons by using their mental calculations to work out all kinds of codes, from the locks on shelters to the launch codes for ballistic missiles. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Iberian Orc Martial Arts:' The fighting style of the Iberian Orcs, who are so strong that normal weapons break in one swing, leading to them developing a style focused in barehanded combat and the use of anything around them as an improvised weapon, like wielding tree trunks, vines and boulders as one-use weapons, flicking wood splinters and stones towards the enemy at supersonic speeds as small projectiles, etc. **'Air Pressure:' The Elder's strength is great enough that just by grabbing or pushing the air with his hands he can create a surge of powerful air pressure to crush or tear the enemy apart, giving his attacks a bit of extra range to catch the enemy by surprise. Since these bare-handed moves are a combination of physical strength, the Fire Element from friction and the Wind Element from wind pressure they can get through the Sage's Elemental Resistances. By taking this to the next level, the Elder can use extreme air pressure to ignite the air around his hands or his entire body. **'Secret Technique:' A secret martial arts technique to be used with a weapon. Instead of using arm strength, the user moves the weapon like a wing, twisting its angle and using how it moves through the air to unnaturally shift is trajectory mid-swing and move in a sharper angle than their muscles alone could achieve. *'Electricity Manipulation:' Iberian Orcs have the power to sense and control faint electrical currents, a leftover trait of one of the lifeforms absorbed by them during their evolution, speculated to be some kind of electric fish. However, the ability was discarded during evolution and the Iberian Orcs only possess a degraded version, not to mention their bodies are not made to actually use it. Forcibly using this power means the death of the user, so their survival instincts prevent them from actively using it as more than a sixth sense. *'Water Walking:' The Elder can be expected to be capable of using his superhuman leg strength to skip over the water surface, essentially enabling him to walk on water for a while, just like Boo Boo does. *'Air Jump:' The Elder's leg strength is strong enough that he can kick off the air to change directions mid-jump. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:The Weakness of Beatrice Category:Orcs Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Flight Users Category:Berserkers Category:Good Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 7